


Share My Space

by thesoundofnat



Series: Share My Space [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo is on a business trip and is staying at his old friend Balin’s place while he’s in town. What Balin forgot to mention was that his very attractive cousin Thorin was visiting as well with his nephews. What happens when Balin’s brother suddenly shows up and Bilbo is forced to share a room with Thorin?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr (thesoundofnat.tumblr.com). Two more parts will be added, and they will be posted on my tumblr on Sunday evenings (my time) and pop up here the day after. I hope you will enjoy! Feel free to send me feedback! Thank you for reading!

The worst part of having his own business had to be the various trips he was obliged to take. Yes, sure, one or two trips a year would certainly be wonderful, but having to travel once a month made the whole experience a whole lot less wonderful. He owned a bookstore for crying out loud! He never would’ve imagined he’d had to fly across the country to attend meetings about books.

Bilbo grumbled as he rummaged through his bag for his yellow scarf. The north of the country was colder than he was used to, and he would probably spend the majority of the weekend freezing. It was April. It wasn’t supposed to be this cold.

The taxi ride didn’t take that long; half an hour top. He relished in the warmth of the heater, knowing he had to face the cold soon again, albeit briefly. He thought of his fireplace in his cozy little cottage close to the woods. How his body fit perfectly in his favorite armchair, after years of sitting in it. He loved his shop, but having to travel to big cities so frequently made him question his profession. He wasn’t really a city person.

And he definitely wasn’t fond of cold weather, so as soon as his polished shoe hit the icy pavement he all but dragged his luggage out of the taxi, paying the driver before rushing across the street, finding the right gate easily. He narrowly missed slipping three times as he skated to the front door.

He only had to wait for a few seconds after he’d knocked, but when the door flew open it revealed a face he definitely hadn’t been expecting to see. A child’s.

His dark mop of hair was sticking out in every direction; his toothy grin directed merrily at Bilbo.

“Hi!” he exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly. He couldn’t be older than six.

“Uh, hi,” Bilbo greeted him back, attempting a smile, despite his confusion.

“I’m Kili,” the boy told him, his eyes wide as they stared at him curiously.

“I’m Bilbo. Is...is Balin home?” Bilbo was certain that he was at the right house.

Kili’s eyes got impossibly wider. “Yes, uncle Balin is home! Uncle Balin!” he suddenly shouted, way too loudly. Bilbo tried not to wince visibly.

“What is it, my lad? Oh, Bilbo! Finally!” Balin, a white haired elderly man, appeared in the hallway and walked up to them with his arms open. “I thought you’d gotten lost.”

“The plane was delayed,” Bilbo murmured. “C-can I come in? It’s unbearably cold outside.”

It turned out that Balin’s younger cousin was visiting that weekend, and Balin had completely forgotten to mention it. Bilbo didn’t mind. He was just grateful that his old friend let him stay at his place while he was in town.

As Bilbo dumped his luggage in the living room, Balin telling him that he could put it in the guest room later, he felt Kili’s arms encircle his legs, hugging him tightly.

Bilbo’s mouth twitched. “And what is this little thing? Are you a monkey?”

Kili giggled. “No, silly! I’m a boy!”

“No, I’m pretty certain you’re a monkey.”

Kili backed away as Bilbo ruffled his hair, laughing happily.

Balin smiled fondly at them. “Kili is my cousin Dis’ youngest son. She decided to send them along with her brother, claiming that they all should spend some time together.” He shook his head. “I’m pretty sure she wanted some time for herself, though, but I don’t blame her. Fili and Kili can be little monsters sometimes.”

“Aha, so you’re not a monkey, but a monster!” Bilbo exclaimed, pointing accusingly at Kili.

“No, I’m not a monster! Uncle Balin, stop lying!”

They all laughed, Bilbo reaching down to pick Kili up.

“You’re heavier than you look, little one,” he said, pressing their foreheads together. “And tell your cousin that I’m adopting this one,” he told Balin who just shook his head again.

“You’ll be regretting that decision by tonight.”

“I’m pretty good with kids.”

“You might think that now, but I doubt you have the patience to deal with both Fili and Kili. They come in pairs, you see.”

“Speaking of. Where is this infamous Fili? And where’s your cousin?” The door chose that moment to swing open, causing a chilly wind to sweep into the room. Bilbo shivered and Kili giggled at him.

“We bought almost everything on the list,” another young voice said, followed by the appearance of an older boy with golden hair, who stopped abruptly at the sight of Bilbo.

“That’s good, Fili,” Balin said, smiling at him.

“Fili, they called us monsters! And he,” Kili pointed at Bilbo. “said that I was a monkey!” He said all this while grinning hugely.

Fili blinked, not saying a word. A much bigger figure appeared behind him now, various bags in his hands. Ah, they’d been at the grocery store

“We couldn’t find that dip you were talking about, but-” He cut himself off as he looked up. “Oh, hello.” He set the bags aside, smiling at Bilbo. “You must be Mr. Baggins. Balin mentioned you. I would shake your hand, but I see that they’re occupied.”

Kili giggled again - did they kid ever not giggle - and said, “He said that he’s going to adopt me.”

“Did he now?”

Bilbo smiled sheepishly. “I have a weak spot for kids,” he admitted.

“You can have them. I’m sure we’d all be glad.”

Fili huffed at that, crossing his arms. “Wow, thanks.”

“Fili.” Balin’s cousin crouched down. “Why don’t you take your brother and go put the bags in the kitchen?”

“I might as well since we’re being given away, anyway. I don’t want Mr. Baggins to think we don’t have any manners.”

The man rolled his eyes as Fili turned dramatically, reaching for the bags. Bilbo set Kili down and he rushed after his brother.

“Fili is at that golden age where he’s either way too loud or way too moody. Commonly known as a teenager, though he’s only eleven.” He gave a laugh, walking up to Bilbo again, this time holding out his hand. “I’m Thorin Oakenshield.”

Bilbo took a hold of his hand. “Bilbo Baggins.”

“Pleasure to meet you, Bilbo Baggins.”

Bilbo just smiled, nodding slightly awkwardly. It wasn’t until Thorin and Balin left to help the boys in the kitchen that Bilbo allowed himself to fully react.

Because damn was Thorin good looking. Tall, broad, with a piercing gaze and a booming, deep voice. Bilbo would almost say that he was exactly his type, if he’d ever had enough crushes to be able to call it a type. He shook his head. He was only supposed to be here until Sunday. That was two days. Might as well put it out of his mind immediately. He followed his old friend and his hunk of a cousin with a sigh.

It turned out that neither of them had been exaggerating about Fili and Kili. Once Fili got over the ‘adoption’ he turned into an older version of Kili. Bilbo might love kids, but he really wasn’t sure he’d be able to deal with these two on a daily basis, how wonderful they might be.

Even if he hadn’t decided to put Thorin out of his mind, it wouldn’t really have mattered, for the boys didn’t give them any time to talk, let alone think. They were constantly rushing around, playing and shouting and laughing. It was endearing, but after the third hour Bilbo was feeling a headache coming up. He slumped tiredly on the couch, his bags still in a corner of the living room.

“Uncle Bilbo!” Kili’s voice rung through Balin’s not very big house. Bilbo winced. They’d taken to him as a new toy, refusing to leave him alone. He was considering hiding or something.

“He isn’t our uncle!” Fili screamed right back. “Don’t call him that.”

“Then what should I call him?”

“Just say Mr. Bilbo.”

Something must’ve distracted them, because even though their voices could still be heard clearly, they didn’t burst into the room. Bilbo was grateful.

“I see my nephews are driving you crazy,” a booming voice said as Thorin entered the room, an amused grin playing on his lips.

Bilbo sat up properly, clearing his throat. “Not crazy, exactly. They’re just helping to test my patience.”

Thorin laughed, taking a seat on the armchair opposite of Bilbo. “Right. Do you still want to adopt them?”

“Of course I do. I’m not backing out of this,” Bilbo told him, pointing a finger at him. “They will be mine.”

Thorin’s smile could probably light up a whole room. As he opened his mouth to reply he got interrupted by the door flying open once again, though this time everyone seemed to be slightly alarmed by the fact.

“Are-are we expecting more company?” Bilbo asked, craning his neck to try to catch a glimpse of the hallway.

Thorin was frowning. “Not that I know of.”

They were both on their feet instantly, but by the time they’d reached the hallway Balin had already made his way there. If he hadn’t seen Thorin relax Bilbo would’ve still thought that something was wrong, for Balin had his back turned to them, and before them stood a man even bigger than Thorin, and he was looking at Balin with a fond smile.

“Brother!” he greeted, scooping Balin into his arms. “How is my big brother?”

“Very crowded, to be quite frank,” Balin mumbled.

The man released him, catching sight of Thorin, his grin growing. “You didn’t say cousin Thorin was visiting!”

“You didn’t say you were either.”

“How are you, Dwalin?” Thorin asked, wearing that damn smile again.

“I’m fired.”

“What?”

“I got fired and need family support, so I came to stay here for a few days.”

Balin was rubbing his temples. “Couldn’t you call first? I’m afraid I have a full house-”

“Who’s this?” Dwalin was pointing straight at Bilbo.

Bilbo extended his hand hastily. “Bilbo Baggins. I’m an old friend of Balin’s. I’m in town for business and Balin offered to let me stay.”

“The more the merrier, right?” Dwalin chuckled, shaking his hand. His face then went completely sober. “I’m claiming the guest room.”

“But that’s where Bilbo was supposed to sleep,” Balin protested. “And Fili and Kili have the nursery, so there’s no room for-”

“It’s all right, Balin,” Thorin cut in. “Mr. Baggins can share my room with me.”

Bilbo was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo and Thorin are forced to share a room, but apparently that's not the only thing they have to share.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said that I was going to update on Mondays on here, but I decided to change it to Sundays so that the updates matches the updates on tumblr. Can be found on my tumblr just like the first chapter.
> 
> Not too much action in this one. I'm saving it for the final part ;)
> 
> Tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com follow me or shoot me a message or whatever if you feel like it =)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

It turned out that when Thorin said ‘share my room with me’ he really meant ‘share my bed with me’. Bilbo found this out in the most embarrassing way.

When night had inevitably swallowed them whole and it was time for bed, Bilbo carried his luggage to Thorin’s room - he’d practically had to fight Thorin off when he’d offered to take them for him - and cursed the ridiculous butterflies in his stomach. Nothing was going to happen.

How wrong he was.

When they entered the room and Bilbo’s eyes landed on the sole, double bed he almost choked on air. He halted so suddenly that Thorin walked into him.

“Mr. Baggins?”

“There’s only one bed,” he spluttered, turning to look at the other man with wide eyes.

“Yes.”

“And you’re willing to share it with me?”

“Yes.”

“I...o-okay.”

“Does it bother you?”

“What? Oh, no, no. I was just surprised, s’all,” Bilbo said with a nervous laugh, turning away from him. “Do you, uh, have a particular side you prefer to sleep on?”

“I usually sleep in the middle.”

“Oh? I guess I’m fairly small and don’t need much space- you’re joking.”

Thorin was smirking at him when he turned to look at him again, amusement shining in his eyes. “Of course I am. I can take the left side.”

Bilbo forced what he hoped was a gentle smile. “Excellent.”

“Indeed.”

It would be a long night.

To be quite frank, Bilbo took pride in his ability to fall asleep quickly; merely stirring once or twice before finding a comfortable position. Sleeping had never been a problem for him, so he figured he would just pass out as soon as his head hit the pillow and all awkwardness would be avoided. That, of course, wasn’t the case, because why should his life ever be easy?

He crawled into bed before Thorin had exited the bathroom, making himself as small as possible so that he wouldn’t cause any disturbance. He was the guest, after all.

He shut his eyes, willing sleep to come, but ten minutes later he was still lying there; his mind filled with straying thoughts he was unable to push away. He felt rather than heard Thorin enter the bedroom.

He refused to open his eyes; keeping them tightly shut, a frown most likely gracing his face. He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt the bed dip as the bigger figure of Thorin joined him.

“You asleep?” he mumbled softly as he shuffled under the covers. The shared covers.

“No,” Bilbo replied, just as quietly, finally opening his eyes, staring at the ceiling. “Sleep feels very far away right now.”

“Because you miss your home or because of me?”

Bilbo’s head snapped to the side, his eyes meeting Thorin’s. “W-what?”

“I mean, Balin told me you live alone. I’m guessing you’re not used to sharing a bed with someone.”

“Oh. Y-yeah. Exactly.”

“Don’t be tense. I don’t bite. Though I’ve heard that I hog the covers sometimes, but I’m not certain.”

Bilbo barked out a laugh. “Good thing I brought my warm pyjamas.”

Thorin grinned. “Wise choice. I’m sure I will regret only bringing a pair of shorts.”

Bilbo, to his horror, found his gaze going downwards to Thorin’s naked chest as he only now realized that, yes, Thorin was, in fact, shirtless. Splendid.

Bilbo cleared his throat. “I won’t blame you for stealing the covers then. You need them more than I do.”

The soft rumble of Thorin’s laughter was what ended the conversation, and Bilbo turned to his side, his back toward his temporary roommate. He tried to slow his heart down - for it had started beating slightly too hard - by listening to the other man’s intake of breath, but he soon realized that it only made matters worse, so he stopped; shifting tiredly, a low sigh escaping his lips.

“Anything on your mind?”

Bilbo bit his lip. “I have a meeting early in the morning, and I fear I will be a wreck when I wake up.”

“Can’t settle down?”

“Something like that.”

“Just relax your body and your mind, and sleep will eventually come.”

“I’m afraid that’s a very hard task.”

“Then do I have your permission to lend you a hand? Kili has this problem often, and Fili and I came up with a solution a few years ago.”

Bilbo inhaled sharply, but nodded nevertheless. “Anything to make me fall asleep.” Because even though Thorin’s presence was, in point of fact, the cause of his unusual insomnia-like state, he was grateful for any assistance he was given.

He heard Thorin shuffle behind him. “Don’t get startled,” he murmured just before Bilbo felt a hand touch his shoulder blades, gently and pleasantly.

Bilbo tensed up anyway. “What are you doing?”

“Helping you relax.”

And with that Thorin spent a few minutes rubbing his back, and Bilbo eventually melted into the mattress, trying to ignore their proximity.

“I think it’s helping,” he mumbled, his eyelids drooping. “It’s definitely helping.”

He felt Thorin’s breathy laugh against his neck. “Good.”

Bilbo fell asleep not long afterwards.

....

If he woke up to find himself tangled up with another body, trapped in a warm embrace, he didn’t have time to think about it since he’d slept through his alarm and Balin had burst into the room to wake him instead. He scrambled up, rushing to the bathroom and ignoring his old friend’s questioning look. He had no time for explanations.

Maybe he did spend the majority of the day thinking of Thorin; how warm he was, how gentle his smile was. How safe Bilbo had felt in his arms. Maybe he spent all of his endless meetings daydreaming of Thorin’s eyes. Maybe he had.

However, once he finally entered Balin’s home just in time for dinner, the whole day was just a blur in his mind; full of books and people and business and maybe a bit of Thorin. But when Fili and Kili sprinted up to him, demanding to know why he’d been away all day, Bilbo wasn’t able to think of how to act around Thorin, as he was swept away by the younglings.

So when they eventually came face to face during dinner Bilbo didn’t know what to say. Luckily for him Thorin spoke first.

“How did your meetings go?” he asked as he helped Kili chop up his food.

“Oh, they went well. They were long and tedious, of course, but I never expected anything less. How was your day?”

“We went to the park,” Kili said in Thorin’s place. “And uncle Thorin bought us ice cream!”

“Did he now?” Bilbo smiled. “He’s just the best uncle in the world, isn’t he?”

Kili nodded eagerly. “The best,” he agreed.

“When he’s not treating me like a kid,” Fili said, pushing Thorin’s hands away. “I can cut my own food.”

Thorin rolled his eyes, holding up his hands. “Sorry, sorry.” He sat back in his chair, his eyes landing straight on Bilbo. “Did you sleep well?”

Bilbo didn’t miss the way Balin raised an eyebrow, and apparently neither did Thorin because a small smirk found his lips.

“I did,” Bilbo told him, shifting in his seat. “I did oversleep, though.”

“I hope that didn’t cause too much trouble.”

“Oh, no, no. All was good.”

“Good.”

“Good.”

“So now that we’ve established that things were good,” Dwalin cut in. “Can someone pass the salt or will I be forced to ask a fourth time?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s their last night sharing a room, and Bilbo is conflicted, but apparently he’s just thinking too much. It turns out Thorin’s lips are delicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last part of my little modern AU! I hope you all enjoyed it! I certainly enjoyed writing it. To be quite honest, I’m already thinking of writing side fics, like their first date and so on, but I’m not sure. Does anyone have any suggestion? No smut requests, please. I wouldn’t do them justice.
> 
> Please do tell what you thought of this series!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com
> 
> Edit: Okay hi concerning any potential side fics, I think I'm probably gonna post them in another little series by the name of "Share My Life", so if you guys want to read them I guess you can kinda keep an eye out for that? I might post a quick new "chapter" on here announcing it once I actually write anything, and then delete it after a few days, just to keep you all updated. Anyway, love you!

Bilbo had never felt this nervous.

It was late, and he was more tired than he’d like to admit, but he was postponing going to bed as much as he could. He was leaving at noon the next day, so he could technically stay up as long as he wanted, but his exhaustion must be written all over his face.

“You should go to bed, Bilbo,” Balin said for the tenth time that evening.

“Oh, no, no, it’s fine,” Bilbo slurred.

“You can barely keep your eyes open.”

“I’m fine.”

“Is this about Thorin?”

Bilbo’s eyes flew open, staring at his old friend in horror. Luckily for him they were the only two people in the living room.

“I...I m-mean…”

“You two aren’t as subtle as you think.”

“Wait, what?”

“You keep looking at each other in this-” Balin cut himself off, wringing his hands around as he searched for the right words. “inappropriate way. Dwalin calls it bedroom eyes, but I’d like to think that I have more manners than to use that expression.”

Bilbo blushed to his scalp, averting his eyes. “Well, I-I’m sorry. I will try to contain myself.”

Balin shook his head. “It’s fine, just try to keep it down, all right?”

“Keep it down?”

“Don’t think I don’t know why you’re sitting here despite being utterly exhausted. You’re waiting for Thorin to put Fili and Kili to bed so that you can go to bed together.”

“Bed together? Oh, my God, Balin, no! It’s not as you think,” Bilbo exclaimed, slightly louder than necessary. “Nothing happened. Nothing’s going on! I’m sitting here because I want Thorin to fall asleep before me.”

Balin looked confused now. “Why would you want that?”

Bilbo shrugged. “Because,” he mumbled.

“So you haven’t done it yet?”

“What do you mean ‘yet’?”

“I mean that it’s bound to happen.”

Bilbo flew to his feet. “I will not keep listening to this. I’m going to bed. Goodnight, Balin.” He practically ran out of the room, rushing up the stairs, and all but burst into the bedroom. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it, gasping for air.

“Mr. Baggins?”

He almost jumped out of his skin.

Thorin was standing by the bed, a large suitcase resting in front of him. He was holding a shirt, evidently in the middle of folding it.

“Th-thorin! Hi, sorry, I was just...I realized I needed to pack,” Bilbo choked out with a nervous laugh, pointing at him. “Just like you.”

Thorin grinned amusedly. “And you had to rush into the room as if you were chased in order to do so?”

Bilbo walked toward him. “I was in a hurry,” he said as he reached for his own bag.

Thorin nodded mock seriously. “Of course.”

They packed in silence; both seemingly focused on the task at hand. In reality Bilbo was only pretending to be focused. He spent too long folding each garment, using all of his willpower not to look at the other man. Balin’s words kept ringing in his ears. ‘It’s bound to happen’.

Did Bilbo want something to happen? Sure, he found Thorin incredibly good looking, but was a one night stand worth the risk of never being able to look Balin in the eyes again? Though he seemed fine with Bilbo doing it with his cousin, but still. Was it worth getting a taste if he wouldn’t be able to eat the whole thing, so to say?

“You seem lost in thought.”

Bilbo shook his head, waking up from his reverie. “Uh, why do you think that?”

“Well, you’ve spent a whole minute just staring at that shirt you’re holding, and I doubt it’s that interesting.”

Bilbo dropped the shirt in the suitcase. “You underestimate the power of cotton.”

Thorin grinned. “Most likely. Silly me.”

“How dare you, Thorin,” Bilbo replied, smirking at him now. “Unacceptable.”

Thorin laughed, zipping his own suitcase shut before lifting it and placing it on the floor. “My apologies, Mr. Baggins.”

“Will you ever call me Bilbo?”

“Do you want me to call you Bilbo?”

Bilbo nodded, lowering his gaze. “Mr. Baggins sounds so...official.”

“Bilbo it is, then.”

“I mean, since we’re already at that stage where we’re sharing a bed, you might as well.” Bilbo sounded bolder than he felt, but he needed to test his luck. Needed to.

Thorin was quiet for a few seconds, long enough to make Bilbo want to take back everything and die, but when he finally spoke his voice was lower than before. “Since we’re moving so quickly, we might as well take it a step further while we still have the chance, don’t you think?”

Bilbo’s breath hitched. “Maybe we should,” he whispered back, pushing his own suitcase to the floor.

Thorin moved and Bilbo had to look up. He was lingering by his side of the bed, his eyes roaming hungrily over Bilbo. Screw looking Balin in the eyes. Screw eating the whole thing. A taste would be just fine.

Somehow they could both see something in the other’s eyes that made them leap forward, meeting in the middle of the bed, their lips colliding almost painfully with the force, but neither of them cared. Nothing mattered right now. Nothing.

Thorin was an interesting type. He looked so gruff and tough, but he had such a gentle personality. Despite kissing Bilbo roughly, his hands clutching at his shirt, there was a softness there. A softness that made Bilbo kiss him back even more eagerly.

His lips were soft, his stubble scratching against Bilbo’s face. His tongue flicked out occasionally, licking over Bilbo’s lower lip, retreating immediately after each time, as if shy. Bilbo felt dizzy. He hadn’t kissed too many people, but nothing could ever compare to this. This was as close to perfection as anything could get.

Thorin suddenly pushed him down, gently of course, but still determinedly. Bilbo landed on his back, his head resting against a pillow as they finally broke apart. Their eyes met; questioning, timid. Lust filled. Thorin smiled, and all doubt Bilbo might’ve had melted away. He grinned back, gesturing for him to come closer.

Thorin hovered above him, placing one leg on each side of him, as if to straddle him. He leaned down, never once breaking eye contact until their lips were locked again. Bilbo’s own tongue met his this time, and when Thorin pulled his back, Bilbo’s followed.

Thorin was resting his hands next to Bilbo’s head, keeping himself up, but Bilbo’s were free, so he placed one of them on the back of Thorin’s neck, pushing him closer. The other man didn’t object.

He fell against Bilbo, their bodies pressed together. Bilbo loved that Thorin was bigger than him. Absolutely loved it.

And then Thorin’s mouth suddenly left and trailed downwards instead, placing kisses all over Bilbo’s neck, chest, stomach, before moving upwards again; repeating the process. Bilbo sighed contently, feeling slightly flushed.

“You’re very good at this,” he said, his voice oddly loud in the quiet room.

Thorin hummed against his neck. “So are you.” He emerged, pressing a kiss to the corner of Bilbo’s mouth. “So very good.”

Bilbo giggled, causing Thorin to smile fondly at him. And then a knock on the door was heard and Thorin scrambled off of him, sitting up faster than Bilbo thought was humanly possible.

“Yeah?” Thorin called out before Bilbo could even process what had happened.

The door pushed open slowly, a mop of dark hair sticking in. “Uncle Thorin?”

“Kili? What is it? Why aren’t you asleep?”

Kili sniffled, which made Bilbo’s heart clench painfully despite the terrible timing of the situation. “I had a nightmare,” he said, his voice smaller than ever.

Thorin turned to look at Bilbo, his eyes pleading.

Bilbo cleared his throat. “Come on over, monkey. There’s plenty of room.”

Kili’s face lit up. He slammed the door shut and rushed over, climbing onto the bed and settling himself between Thorin and Bilbo. When Thorin turned the lights off and they all got under the covers, Kili mumbled a sleepy, “I love you, uncle Thorin. I love you, uncle Bilbo,” and everything was okay again.

Bilbo turned to look at Thorin only to find him already looking at him; his eyes filled with gratefulness. He slung his arm over Kili, hugging him close, his fingers brushing lightly against Bilbo’s arm. It only took Bilbo a few seconds to tangle their fingers together.

Kili was gone when they woke up the next morning, but there was no sign of a gap between them. Whenever it was that Kili had left, they had managed to glue themselves together afterwards; Thorin with his arms around Bilbo, and Bilbo with his face pressed against Thorin’s chest.

And when they opened their eyes to find each other, there was no sign of regret anywhere. Quite the contrary. Before Thorin could even open his mouth to say a word Bilbo had pressed their lips together, shushing him. Lazy morning kissing sessions were the best.

When Balin gave him that knowing look during breakfast, Bilbo didn’t even attempt to ask him how he knew. Dwalin seemed just as informed, but saved the grins and nudges for Thorin. Fili and Kili were just as oblivious as ever.

As he waited for the taxi to come and pick him up, Thorin never once left his side. He looked nervous, so Bilbo had to ask.

“Something on your mind?”

Thorin’s lips twitched as he shuffled from foot to foot. “A few things. Mainly you.”

Bilbo smiled, looking down. “That’s sweet.”

“I...I want to give you my number. If you want me to, that is.”

Bilbo looked up again, surprised. “I...I would love to, but don’t we live-”

“I did the math. It takes me about two hours to get to you by car.”

Bilbo gave a laugh. “You’ve really thought of everything, haven’t you?”

Thorin grinned. “I can’t just let someone like you get away without a fight.”

Bilbo’s heart skipped a beat. “Well, in that case, I would love to exchange numbers.”

Thorin’s face lit up.”Great!”

And as they kissed goodbye a little while later, Bilbo promising Fili and Kili that he would visit them soon, Balin happily extended his hand toward his brother.

“Pay up,” he said.

Dwalin grumbled, sticking his hand in his pocket. “This is unfair.”

“I told you that Thorin would ask for his number. You said he wouldn’t. How is that unfair?”

“Because Thorin used to be a coward. What changed?”

“He found something worth taking a risk for. Now stop delaying and pay.”

Dwalin shook his head. “I should’ve known with those bedroom eyes.”

Bilbo didn’t dislike business trips as strongly after that weekend.


	4. Update (to be deleted)

Hi, guys! I just posted the first part of the "sequel" to this series, which is called Share My Life, and the first chapter is called "First Phone Call". It will basically just be a series of ficlets where we get to see some of Thorin and Bilbo's first times doing certain things together. I'd be really grateful if you wanted to check it out!


End file.
